The present invention generally relates to electronic screens, such as those used in television sets and computer monitors. More particularly, the present invention resides in a process for dividing such electronic screens into discrete, independently operating sub-screens which can be simultaneously manipulated and accessed.
In the past, electronic screens, such as those used for televisions and computers, have only supported a single active window or screen at a time. For example, even televisions with picture-in-picture capabilities have only one active screen which can be manipulated at any given time. Similarly, in computer monitor systems, although the computer monitor screen may show a plurality of windows at any given time, only one window is active. There are instances when the computer screen can be divided into two screens, but the contents of the two windows are controlled by the same software, for example, a word processing function allowing two separate windows to be created to view two documents. However, only one of the documents can be accessed and manipulated at any given time, even in this scenario.
Accordingly, there is a need for a screen operating system which divides an electronic screen into discrete, independently operating sub-screens which are independently fed data and can be manipulated through discrete access lines. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.